


7 or Something

by QueenDiana8910



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDiana8910/pseuds/QueenDiana8910
Summary: Demarcus and Sam go on a cute little date.





	7 or Something

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was finally time to release this I have unleashed my full power upon this world and now you must feast. Haha enough jokes just enjoy this I wrote it awhile ago and thought yeah I should post this enjoy :).

Demarcus couldn't help it he loved twinkish white boys. It was weird Demarcus wasn't gay, he thought. He never looked at another guy in that way, but for some reason when ever he saw Sam his heart would start beating crazy fast. Demarcus couldn't deny what this feeling was. It was the same feeling he got when he played basketball. He loved Sam or at least got excited by him, not in that way, the basketball way.

He watched the documentary and he was happy when Sam kept defending his innocence. And he remembered the end why'd he ask Sam if he seen his dick. That's weird why was that his first thought. He figured he must have had a little crush since then.

The show was over and there was no point in talking to Sam anymore, but Demarcus couldn't help it. "Hi," Sam sheepishly smiled and sat down in the café chair. "Hi" Demarcus was too distracted by his phone to realize how nervous he was. His stomach was flipping tables. "Hey, you look good," Demarcus was trying not to let the shake in his voice audible.  
"Thanks, hope I didn't make you wait too long."  
"Nah, I only got here like 5 minutes ago," that was a lie. He had got there an hour earlier. "So how's it all been," Sam tried to make awkward small talk. "Uh...good, yeah it's been fine playing basketball in the college of my choosing, driving now, but of course you know that, enough about me what about you?" Sam couldn't help but giggle at Demarcus and how nervous he was he didn't know why The Great Demarcus Tillman was stumbling over his words it was endearing. "Uh I've been good and promise to keep this a secret?" Sam leaned in a little closer lowering his voice close to a whisper. It made the star athelete blush at how close the white boy was. "Uh, yeah?" Demarcus leaned in as well. Sam was all smiles while looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Me and Peter are working on the next season it's going to be super good," Sam couldn't help but smile he was proud. "Peter and I," Demarcus jokingly corrected. "Ooooh when did the star athelete Demarcus Tillman have time to learn grammar," Sam laughed and playfully hit Demarcus' arm. Demarcus smiled, "Well you know just because I didn't learn anything in high school doesn't mean I didn't learn anything in 5th grade." It was lame slight roast, but Sam laughed anyway. "Your smile is beautiful," Demarcus didn't mean to say it out loud; things happen. Sam stopped for a second he looked down smiling. He was blushing; cute Demarcus thought. "You too!" Sam was doing a bad job to hide his blush. Demarcus laughed at how cute he was.

They started walking out the café talking and down the street. Demarcus could swear this was the happiest day of his life. Beep boop beep, Sam quickly took out his phone, "oh shit, Peter just found a new break in the case, you're going to love it, gotta go." Sam quickly ran off. Demarcus was very happy that he'd spent some time with, and after a long day on campus and practice Demarcus was home studying. He was trying to actually be good at school and not just ride off his basketball skills. Beep beep, his phone vibrated. He picked it up a text from Sam.

  
Heyyy! :)

Hey! How's the case coming.

Good! :) I just want to talk to you I had a great time today.

Me too, you wanna meet again

Of course! Where do you think is good

Anywhere you want to go is fine

No silly you gotta pick

Ok how bout the park

Uuuuggggh lamr  
*lame

Then you should've picked in the first place

Fine but I don't know where to go

Think about it then

I got it the park

O my God

Haha see you the at like 7 or something

  
Demarcus found it cute how indecisive Sam was. And now he was really excited for 7 or something.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
